1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a password processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a password processing apparatus and method in which a generic or master password, in addition to an actual password, is written and verified using an external memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer or a computer program may require a user to input a password to gain access. Further, where a single computer or program is shared by multiple users, each individual user may have their own password. Accordingly, when a user intends to use a computer or a program but enters an incorrect password, the user is denied access. Thus, in order to prevent forgetting the password, users tend to set obvious passwords, use the same password for a long time, and/or leave passwords written down on paper. However, these practices cause undesirable security risks.